blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mereoleona Vermillion
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Fire |age= 32 |birthday= July 26th |sign= Leo |height= 178 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Blue |hair= Vermilion |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Crimson Lion Royal Knights |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 105 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} |chapter= }} is a noblewoman and the first daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families. She is also the captain of the Crimson Lion squad and the Royal Knights squad. Appearance Mereoleona is a woman with long, wavy vermilion colored hair. Like her brothers, she has red markings around her eyes, and like Leopold, she has one sharp, pronounced canine tooth. Mereoleona's attire consists of a light-colored tunic, covered by a long, dark-colored shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The shirt is decorated with fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges and collar and along the sleeves, which she keeps rolled up to her elbows. In order to keep the shirt together, she wears a sash around her waist. She wears light-colored trousers. On top of her attire, she wears a red robe that covers her entire body. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Mereoleona wears the squad's signature robe that only covers her torso. The robe has intricate designs at the lower front edge and is complemented with a scarf. A pair of ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe at the front and a stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe. Personality Despite her hostile attitude and short temper, Mereoleona shows a deep understanding in how to motivate others, even those she just met. She dislikes the Royal Capital so she spends most of the year out in the wilderness, hunting wild animals and basking in natural mana. Biography Mereoleona is born as the oldest daughter of House Vermillion. She is trained by Acier Silva, whom she is never able to defeat despite her strength and elemental advantage. After the assassination attempt on her brother Fuegoreon Vermillion and his subsequent coma, Mereoleona takes over as captain of the Crimson Lion squad and, at Julius Nova Chrono's request, attends the annual Star Awards Festival. After the Crimson Lions place fifth, Mereoleona berates them for letting Fuegoreon down and decides that they should all further train in a hot springs. When she hears Asta exclaim about the idea of the training camp, she grabs him with a paw of fire and invites him to come along. Yuno goes to leave but she grabs him, too, since she wants to see the power of the two best rookies. As Yami Sukehiro is praising himself, Mereoleona shows up and Yami laughs at Asta being caught, before she grabs him as well for training. She goes on to grab Charlotte Roselei and Noelle Silva and carries them all off to the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail. She encourages them to reach the summit and the hot spring there, but none of them are excited. She then kicks Asta and Leopold onto the trail because they are distracted. When Noelle begins to doubt herself, Mereoleona notes how the girl has changed and challenges her to be like her mother, which motivates her. When Asta collapses from exhaustion, Mereoleona tells him to go home as he lacks the magic and the determination to climb the mountain, and speculates that luck let Asta reach the second place rookie and could let him become Magic Emperor. However, Asta disagrees and is motivated to continue. However, he struggles to come up with an answer and makes a joke of it, which incites Mereoleona to threaten sending him home. She then leaves him to struggle. After Asta accesses his Anti Magic and loses control of the transformation, he shoots straight to the top of the volcano, where Mereoleona is waiting for him. She releases her mana and jumps at him, before he warns her to run away. Pointing out that lionesses are the hunters of their prides, she leaps midair to Asta's left and punches him, sending him crashing into a rock. She compliments him for improving and then demands that he strip to enter the hot springs. After everyone reaches the summit, Mereoleona sends back those who did not arrive before sunset, and invites the rest to soak in the hot spring. Sol Marron divides the pool, and the women all undress and enter one side. Mereoleona drinks sake as she soaks and offers some to Charlotte, who refuses, which Mereoleona finds insulting. Charlotte then faints after thinking about Yami naked, leaving Mereoleona confused. Mereoleona notices Noelle and is reminded of Noelle's mother, Acier. She compares the two, highlighting Acier's strengths that are Noelle's weaknesses, but points out that Noelle will surpass her mother with her own strength. Several days after the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Mereoleona barges into the Black Bulls' base. She presents Yami with a gift of alcohol and then carries off Asta, Noelle, and Luck Voltia. In the Royal Capital, Mereoleona addresses the assembled Magic Knights and announces that they are the Royal Knights squad and she is their captain. After counting heads, she realizes someone is missing. As Zora Ideale drops in late, Mereoleona attacks him, but he counters it, which impresses her. After yelling at the distracted Black Bulls, Mereoleona orders everyone to change into their new robes. She then introduces three additional Knights who were chosen: Siren Tium, Cob Portaport, and Nozel Silva. She questions Nozel's decision to join, but King Augustus Kira Clover XIII explains that a royal captain is needed for the Royal Knights. Mereoleona then announces that the Eye of the Midnight Sun's hideout is the dungeon in the Gravito Rock Zone. After gathering the squad beneath the dungeon, Mereoleona explains the layout and divides the squad into five teams, choosing Asta and Zora for herself. Zora tosses a rainbow stink bug at her, but she catches it and smashes into his face. When Zora questions why she would take two commoners, she explains that she respects strength, not social status. She then tells the teams to head for the center room and to use whatever means or magic they wish. As her team enters the dungeon, they are confronted by three mages, and seeking revenge for her brother, Mereoleona incinerates them with her flaming aura as she dashes past them and declares that she will defeat Licht. As the group makes their way deeper, Rhya joins the group disguised as Asta, so Mereoleona burns both of them. Rhya drops his disguise and confronts Mereoleona; however, she quickly smashes through his Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash and punches him directly. Rhya is forced to keep retreating and attacking from long-range, but Mereoleona repeatedly smashes through the spells and closes the distances. Without hesitating, Mereoleona punches Rhya's copy of the Demon-Slayer Sword and then unleashes a barrage of Calidus Brachium, using Mana Zone to hit from every angle. She continues the barrage as Rhya falls back. Unable to escape, Rhya activates his self-destructive magic, but Asta nullifies it before Mereoleona's strikes could set it off. After Asta punches Rhya and demands to hear his story, Mereoleona grabs the boy and threatens him for intruding. She declares that the White Night Eye must be crushed, but Asta counters that they should strive for a world of understanding each other, which impresses Mereoleona with the audacity. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Mereoleona uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate the element of fire. She usually shapes the fire into a lion's paw. Mereoleona grabs Asta.png|link=|Unnamed fire paw spell Calidus Brachium.png|link=Calidus Brachium|Calidus Brachium Calidus Brachium Barrage.png|link=Calidus Brachium Barrage|Calidus Brachium Barrage Calidus Brachium Purgatory.png|link=Calidus Brachium Purgatory|Calidus Brachium Purgatory *'Reinforcement Magic': Mereoleona uses this form of magic to increase her physical abilities. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Mereoleona is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, easily able to overpower any opponent she encounters. Zora Ideale notes that she is more of a fighter than a mage. She employs it as her main style of fighting, and also uses her magic in conjunction with her hand-to-hand prowess for more deadly strikes. *'Enhanced Strength': Mereoleona has great physical strength, as shown when she sends Asta flying into a rock with a single punch despite him being in his partial demon transformation. *'Immense Speed': Mereoleona has incredible speed, as shown when she outmaneuvers Asta in midair while he is in his partial demon transformation. She is so fast that she is able to parry Rhya's spells with great ease, with him stating that her reactions are on par with that of Vetto. Zora states that her speed is monstrous. *'Immense Endurance': Mereoleona possesses extraordinary endurance, as shown when she takes the combined assault from five elves with no signs of being in pain and continues to fight. Even after using up all her mana to use her ultimate attack, she remains standing only to continue fighting. *'Immense Mana Sensory': Mereoleona is highly proficient in sensing mana. *'Immense Magic Power': As a noblewoman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Mereoleona possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Her Magic Power is so massive that Rhya states that it is not just from her being a royalty, but because it is a completely unknown human strength. *'Mana Zone': Mereoleona can control all the mana in an area around her to increase her spells' power and range, and to predict opponents' attacks. Equipment *'Grimoire': Mereoleona possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various fire-based magic spells. Mereoleona grimoire.png|Mereoleona's grimoire Fights *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Rhya: Interrupted *Asta, Zora Ideale, and Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Lira: Interrupted *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Five Elves: Interrupted Events *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Notable Quotes * * だぞ!!|"Shishi ni oite kari o suru no wa mesuda zo!!"}} Trivia *Mereoleona's favorite things are drinking sake in hot springs and wild game cuisine. *Mereoleona is the seventh smartest captain. *Mereoleona's grimoire design is the background for Volume 14's cover. References Navigation es:Mereoleona Vermillion fr:Meleoleona Vermillion Category:House Vermillion